Just One Night
by theheartofcountrycontest
Summary: When Bella walked out of that suite, she never thought she would meet her future in the bar down the street.


**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 5,450**

**Pairing: Jasper & Bella**

**Prompts used; Picture prompt 19 & musical prompt: "Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean ft. Kelly Clarkson**

**Summary: When Bella walked out of that suite, she never thought she would meet her future in the bar down the street. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine. **

**Bella**

I stormed out of the suite, my six-inch heels clicking against the floor as I made my way to the elevator. Angry tears streamed down my face, blinding my vision. I tightened my grip on my bag, picking up speed.

"Bella!" Edward shouted as I hastened along. "Bella!" he yelled but I didn't turn around. His usually velvety voice cracked under pressure as he tried to catch up with me.

Stopping in front of the elevator doors, I pressed the button repeatedly, wishing that the doors would open. "Bella." He sighed, coming to stand beside me. "I'm sorry, love…" It's funny how that simple phrase used to send lustful shivers down my spine, but now, it made my fist clench in anger.

I spun around to him, before I could stop to think, causing him to jump back in shock. This man had violated my trust, my love, and has betrayed after all I have given him. "Don't you ever call me that again!" My fist collided with his nose, pushing a screeching 'fuck!' from his throat as he grabbed it up.

"Are you crazy?" He growled.

"Yeah!" I yelled as the elevator doors opened. I stepped on, "And you made me that way!" I pressed the ground floor button and looked at my cheating fiancé one last time. "Goodbye, Edward."

"B-Bella!" He shouted as the doors closed.

The tears spilled over, clouding my vision, but I smiled, twirling the keys to his precious Aston Martin around my fingers. Wait until he realized that it was gone.

"Fucker," I muttered as the elevator doors opened and I stepped out. A few people were in the lobby and I could feel most of the men's' eyes on me as I briskly walked past. Idiots! One little Versace mini dress paired with a pair of six inch heels and their heads are turning. Their beady eyes made my skin crawl as I sped through the lobby wanting to be out of there as soon as possible.

The only reason I was dressed this way anyways was to surprise Edward. He was down here in Texas on business. It was a merger surrounding some company buying out a portion of Cullen Inc., and Edward wanted to foresee over the deal himself. He wanted to meet the partner that would be having a say in his family's business.

But I highly doubted those reasons now. I think all that mattered to Edward, was what was hiding underneath Tanya Denali's pencil skirts. After all, didn't I just find them in bed together with Tanya riding him like there was no tomorrow? My life was devoted to that man. I gave him everything and this was the thanks I get.

I raced down from Houston to Austin after a fashion show I had worked in, because Edward said he would be staying down here. The mystery future partner of Cullen Inc. lived down here and they had things to discuss so I thought I would surprise him at the hotel. The designer I had been working with had wanted me to personally do the photography for his line and I was all for it. I loved my job as a photographer. It gave me the freedom I have always craved; while taking me to the most exotic places around the world.

Nonetheless, my night was turned upside down when I walked in on my fiancé with another woman; a woman I had even asked him about, and he denied being interested in. Yet, he was down here, fucking her. Prick!

Smiling mischievously, I gave the valet the ticket to Edward's car. _Couldn't even take a normal rental like everyone else._ No, it had to be an Aston Martin! The guy brought the car around and smiled politely while holding the door for me. I threw my bag on the passenger side, got in, and thanked him. Slamming the door, I sped off with no destination in mind. My only objective was being as far away from Edward as I could.

I drove aimlessly until my foot was tired. But I had no intention of turning around. My mind was plagued with thoughts of Edward, our life together, and every lie he ever told me. I didn't want to think about it. I wanted to forget him. This was it. It was over. When I got back to Seattle, I would be restarting my life without Edward.

A bar came into view and I careened into the lot. I needed a break from my thoughts. Pulling to a stop, I shut the car off, grabbing my bag, and leaving the car behind with the keys in the ignition. _I hoped it got stolen! _

The music coming from inside the bar was so inviting. I couldn't listen to country music around Edward, because he didn't like it, but tonight was all about me and what I liked. And country music – the fast and the sad, slow songs about a love that was lost and sometimes found again – were like the beat of my heart. I loved it.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into the bar. The place was packed, but it didn't matter. I was here for the music and Jack Daniels. I wanted to be stone cold drunk by the end of tonight. I didn't want a thought in my mind to make any damn sense because I was sure most would still be about Edward and the crooked smile of his that _used to_ make my panties wet.

"Hey, honey, what can I get you?" The blonde from behind the bar asked as I plopped down on a stool and dropped my bag beside me.

"A Bottle of Jack and keep pouring."

She let out a long, slow whistle. "Damn, darlin' who stomped on your heart?"

"An asshole and then I think I broke his nose before stealing his car." The lady behind the bar laughed and got me my Jack.

Sometime after my fourth shot, the blonde told me that her name was Charlotte and she owned the joint. I vaguely remembered telling her my name was Bella and I was a photographer from Forks, Washington by way of Seattle since my loser, pompous ex wanted to move there. Though, I was fine living in Forks. My dad was there, my friends were there. But no, dickhead wanted to move. So, me, being in love, packed my things and followed him. My phone rang and shut it off while Char – as she told me to call her – cursed Edward. I liked her. Maybe it was the fourth shot of Jack, or from the first three, but I liked Char.

"Thanks for listening," I told her as she ran a guy off who was trying to flirt with me. "I don't know what to do now." I lamented, thinking about how things were going to be from now on. I'd have to restart my life. My career was fine. I was one of the most sought after photographers in fashion. Char had complimented me on my little dress and I thanked her. Even if she was being sarcastic, with Jack in my system, I was feeling mighty fine and didn't have a care in the world until _he_ took the stage.

There was a sudden eruption of cheers as two of the best looking guys I have ever seen in my life took the stage. Char tried to explain over the cheering that it was open mike night and sometimes Peter and Jasper took to the stage when they were in town.

I didn't know who Peter and Jasper were and apparently I had said that out loud because Char laughed and explained that they were brothers, Jasper being the youngest, and Peter was her husband.

"Wow," was all I could say while the two started singing.

They thrilled the crowd, especially the women, with their smooth voices and even I found myself rocking to the music they delved out onto the unsuspecting crowd. Everyone hung on their every heavy accented word while they drawled each lyric of their songs, and by the next song, I wanted to yank, _what's his name?_ Oh yeah, Jasper, off the stage and either hug him to my chest and tell him it would all be alright or pull him out back and have my dirty way with him just for making my panties so wet.

His solo had been so heartbreaking, I could feel my eyes tearing up as he sang about someone girl leaving him behind. I didn't know who she was, but I wanted to kick her ass for hurting Jasper; even if I didn't know a thing about the man.

"You know, Bella, I think you should slow down now, honey," Char drawled.

"Yep, when I'm good and drunk and can't think about Tanya fucking Edward anymore," I hiccupped. "I'll stop."

Jasper and Peter sang one last song and then left the stage to a tremendous round of applause. "Aww!" _I was getting loud._ "They're finished?" I slurred, looking around for the guys, but coming up empty. "Where did the hottie go? I wanna rip his pants off with my teeth." _I hope I didn't just say that out loud. _

"Anyone I know?" Hottie drawled from behind me.

_Oh shit!_ Turning to him, I blushed crimson. "Please tell me you didn't hear that."

Peter and Char were laughing, and I wanted to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," I said meekly.

Jasper laughed, and the mere sound of it made my pussy quiver. _Oh crap! Who was this man?_ "It's alright, darlin'."

Jasper didn't leave my side for the rest of the night. We just kicked back, talking about whatever while knocking back some shots of Jack; keeping the air of laughter around us. Although, I think Jasper had stopped drinking after his fourth shot or so, but I had no intention of stopping until the bottle was empty.

I loved talking to Jasper. His smile was so warm and inviting.

By closing time, I was ready jump to his bones. Jasper was unlike anything I had seen in real life but have always fantasizes about. He was a real cowboy.

The black Stetson had sat on the table between us. His tight jeans, dark t-shirt, and black cowboy boots all had me melting. We had been skating around the tension flying between us all night while his gray eyes held me captive in their gaze. Whenever our hands 'accidentally' touch, the spark between us, was electrifying.

"Alright, you two," Char said, walking over to our table. Our eyes locked while my heart pounded in my ear in desire as Jasper took my drink out of my hand and downed the shot. "It's time to go."

"Are you ready?" he drawled, getting up and holding his hand out for me to take. I shouldn't be doing this. I had just walked away from my fiancé a couple of hours ago. I shouldn't be thinking about climbing into bed with another man.

But when I took Jasper's hand, letting him pull me right up to his hard body, I knew this was what I wanted.

Jasper grabbed my things and after goodbyes to a giggling Char and Peter, we walked out of the bar hand in hand. Jasper led me over to his truck, asking how I got there. I pointed to Edward's Aston Martin, but was quick to tell Jasper that I didn't care about it. I wanted to get out of there…now.

Jasper couldn't agree more.

He threw my things in the back and we hopped into his truck; laughter bubbling between us.

Edward had been the extent of my history with men and sex, but here was a golden opportunity to see if there was actually something better out there. This wouldn't happen again. After tonight, I would return to my life, minus Edward Cullen.

This was just one night.

Jasper drove and drove, but I didn't pay any attention to where we were going. All I cared about was when we would stop, and what would happen between us when he did. His free hand remained clasped in mine and all I wanted to know was, when the hell were we getting to our destination?

**Jasper**

What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this. This was a woman I don't even know. Bella Swan came into the bar tonight and walked right into my heart. The sweet little thing was heartbroken, lost, because of some two-bit bastard that had hurt her. The funny thing was, I knew of the man she was talking about.

Edward Cullen was the CEO I had to meet with about the merger of our families' companies. He was a fool to have cheated on this girl. Here she was, all dressed up in her little black dress, only to get the shock of her life when she discovered him with another woman.

Idiot!

But how would I tell her that I was the person she rabble on and on about that Edward was supposed to meet? When Peter heard, we exchanged a look and he shook his head 'no' and Char widened her eyes at me in an effort to shut me up.

So I did and here she was, beside me on the way to my place. Peter and Char were always worrying about me. They wanted me to be happy even if it was only for one night. They thought I deserved one night away from the normalcy that had become to be my life since my little girl came into it. I could do this. I wanted to do this. She was a beautiful woman and the sparks had been flying between us all night.

It was just one night.

**Bella**

We turned down a dirt road and drove some more until Jasper finally pulled to a stop.

I drew in a deep breath as he exited the truck, coming around to my side and opening the door. He held his hand out for me, and I took it, but not before practically falling into his arms, laughing.

"I'm sorry." I giggled, and he chuckled along; the deep rumbling of it making my stomach do flips.

"It's alright." He took my hand and pulled me along to the front door. I should have been paying attention to the house or the at least the surroundings, but I didn't care. All that mattered was Jasper and what was to come.

As soon as he opened the door, I pressed my lips to his, not wanting to wait anymore and pushed him inside the house. I didn't even realize I had that much strength but Jasper was stronger. He spun us around, pinning me to the closed door, while he devoured my mouth with fervor. I moaned at his strong taste, mingled with the alcohol we had consumed.

"Mmm…" he groaned, bucking his hips into mine while I grabbed his ass, squeezing it. Jasper's lips moved to my neck, sucking and nipping as he went. I grasped his hair tightly, delighting in the slight groan that left him.

We were so close, as tight as two bodies with the burden of clothes could be, and I wanted them gone.

I started to rip at his shirt and Jasper obliged, tearing his lips away from my neck long enough to pull it over his head. Dragging him back to me, I hungrily bit and sucked at his plump lips. His moans grew louder and he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, seeking entrance which I gladly granted.

Our tongues moved over each other's ravenously as we pushed up off the wall – Jasper blindly walking to God knows where – while I savagely devoured my cowboy whole.

He began to climb some stairs, stopping in the middle of them to slam my back into the wall while his strong tongue battled mine for dominance as his hands freely roamed my body. My short dress had long since ridden up and my soaked panties were begging to be ripped off by this God of a man.

I have never felt like this before. Not this hungry. Not this in need of something. It was like all this desire was buried deep within me and Jasper was here, now, awakening it for the first time.

I wished this was more than one night. It was too soon to be thinking this, but I didn't want find a guy like Jasper and then let him go.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking and I should just shut the fuck up and enjoy the night.

His fingers circled the crotch of my panties making me buck against him. "You're so wet for me, darlin'. Do you want me?"

"More than anything." I breathed.

His fingers dipped inside, rubbing my clit, before he pushed two fingers inside of me while telling me that couldn't even compare to what he had in store for me. _Couldn't even compare?!_ I grinded my hips a little faster at that statement. Up and down, further and further, Jasper's fingers delved inside of me while he pushed me toward the edge.

He twisted them and began to massage my g-spot, sending me flying.  
"Ahhh! Oh my God! Jasper!" Stars flew behind my closed eyes as he leaned in, his breath tickling my neck.

But it was his words that sent the shiver down my spine. "One."

**Jasper**

She was so responsive, and I loved that. God, I wished I had more time with her. I wished Bella could be a part of my world.

But all we had was, tonight.

I climbed the stairs; taking them two at a time. Time was already running out and if we only had until daylight then I would make this one the best experiences she has had in all her life. These rare opportunities to be with a woman didn't come around often as I had to set an example and I was also very choosy as to whom I brought into my life. But Bella, she had just dropped right in, and I didn't want to let her go.

"Ugh...Jasper." I loved the way she moaned my name. I slammed her back into the wall next to my bedroom door, forcing it open and walking us inside. I kicked it shut and locked as a precaution. I didn't want any surprises in the morning. Bella's lips fused to mine and I held her close, walking us over to my bed.

Laying her down, I took a step back to admire the ethereal beauty that was lying in front of me. Her lengthy brown hair shone in the moonlight gleaming through my bedroom window, her sable eyes, which had held me in their trance, still had me hypnotized. Her pants made my cock twitch against the seam of my jeans, begging for freedom while she waited on me to make my move.

This wasn't going to be slow and sweet. I needed her too much. My boots were gone in a flash and I had my pants off, freeing my erection, before stalking over to Bella. I grabbed her ankle, yanking her down to the edge of the bed. She moaned loudly.  
_So she liked it rough. _I kissed my way up her leg, taking my time, driving her crazy. "Jasper…need you."

I needed her too.

**Bella**

He was sending me in a maddening rage as my body blazed for him. His kisses were driving me nuts! His lips were like liquid fire, every spot they touched burned in the most delicious way. What was this man doing to me? Who was he?

Achingly slow, his lips nipped and licked their way to the edge of my black, lacy panties, and then eased them down with his teeth. I looked up in time to meet Jasper's smoldering gaze before his head dipped between my legs after he threw them over his shoulders.

"Ungh! God! Jasper!" My fingers trembled as I held on for dear life while he sucked, kissed, licked and nipped at my pussy. I couldn't find words. His tongue was a gift! When he dipped it inside of me, I was lost to the pleasure he was providing, bucking my hips until his strong hands pushed them down, stilling me.

"Don't stop!" I couldn't stop shouting. "Don't stop!" He moaned against my heated center while his magical tongue sought; diving into my depths and making me scream.

I couldn't hold on. I couldn't think. I could plead. "Jasper…ugh…baby…need you inside of me…need you…mmm….need you…fuck me."

I didn't have to ask twice.

Suddenly, his mouth was gone but before I could voice a coherent sentence, he was between my legs, gripping one and throwing it over his shoulder, as he slid into my depths.

We both groaned at the sensation. He wasn't lying. His fingers couldn't compare. This cowboy was far bigger than I thought. I had never felt anything like it and I wanted to ride it all night long.

"Fuck me." I breathed, and he smirked, pulling out almost all the way before slamming back into me.

I screamed and grabbed his shoulders for leverage. "Are you sure you can handle me, Darlin'?"

He circled his hips, pushing himself deeper inside of me. "Ungh…yes." I moaned, though I doubted myself but there was no way in hell I was about to tell him that.

He moaned and pushed into me roughly, massaging my tight walls with his long, hard thrusts.

I moaned, I writhed, I screamed. I was so fucking happy. I didn't even know when I passed out.

**~~jon~~**

The morning sun was not welcomed as it streamed through the windows_. Who the hell left the drapes open?_ I groaned, turning over on my back while needing a strong cup of coffee to start the day. I couldn't think before my coffee.

I ached all over. What the hell did I do last night? Glancing around the room, I noticed a couple of things. One, it was a very nice room, hardwood floors, leather chairs before a fireplace, and the bed I was in was big enough to fit four people.

This was a nice hotel room. When did I check in here?

Slowly, I eased up only to look down in shock when the duvet fell away to reveal my bare breasts. I quickly lifted it, peering down only to realize that I was completely naked. I yanked the covers back to my naked body, looking around the room quickly for my clothes.

I have never slept naked. At least not alone. What was the hell was going on?

"Okay, Bella, calm down." I told myself. "You just need to remember what you did last night." That's what I needed to do, along with finding my clothes.

So last night, I walked in on Edward fucking Tanya. I was distraught and pissed as hell. I stormed out and stole his rented Aston Martin. I drove until I stopped at a bar. I met someone named Char, and she was married to Peter, cute blond haired guy on stage singing with his brother, Jasper.

Oh my God. As soon as I thought of the name, my head began to spin. Holy shit! I fucked him! Or he fucked me? _Oh God, did he fuck me! __  
_

Suddenly, images after images hit me of what Jasper and I did last night. He wasn't kidding when he said that was just 'one' because we went at it again; at least four more times before the night was out.

But while lost in thought at Jasper moaning in my ear while asking in that southern twang of his how much I liked it while he fucked me from behind, she came running in.

"Where are your clothes?"

"Ahh!"

"Ahh!" The little raven haired girl screamed. She moved to run out of the room, but slammed right into none other than Jasper himself. Our eyes met – my mortified ones to his sheepish ones – as the little girl launched into a report. "Daddy, Daddy, she screamed at me. I don't know what's wrong with her. I think she had a nightmare. You should ask her about what like how you ask me. Maybe the Boogeyman is trying to get her."

She didn't even wait for him to answer; she just turned her attention to me. "Did the Boogeyman try to scare you?"

He didn't scare me; he fucked me senseless. It was so wrong to be thinking about sex with her, well, father while talking to the kid.

"Yeah," I quickly lied and watched as Jasper breathed a sigh of relief. "He really scared me."

"Talk to Daddy," she said cheerily. "He can help." She skipped away, shouting, "See you at breakfast!"

The minute she left, I was scampering out of his bed. "Bella…" he tried to say but I shushed him while I threw off the covers, not caring that I was completely naked, and started looking for my clothes.

"I gotta go." Oh my God, I was going to hell!

"Bella…" he tried.

But I cut him off again. "Was she here…last night and you're a father? Wow! You couldn't have said that."

"I didn't think it would go beyond last night."

That shocked me. Did I just fuck a player? Oh great, I get cheated on and then fooled by a player. Great going, Bella.

"I'm not a player," he said in a hurt tone. _Apparently, I had said it out loud._ "And no, she wasn't here. Her nana, my mama, brought her over, early this morning before church. I…" He looked conflicted as he held out my dress to me after I pulled on my panties.

I couldn't believe I was standing here, talking to him naked with a kid who could run in again! I needed more clothes now. The short dress wasn't enough.

I pulled it on. But Jasper had a better idea. He went over to his walk in closet and grabbed one of his flannel shirts, tossing it to me. I put it on. He looked so shy, so unlike the confident guy I slept with last night. His gray eyes were bright and beautiful in the morning light.

He looked even more perfect in the daylight.

"I've gotta get going on the ranch," he said. I was on a ranch? "There are things to be done. But I…I wanted to thank you." I cocked an eyebrow at him, and he smiled, his white teeth making me weak in the knees. "…in a none hooker way," I laughed. "…for a really good night. I know you have to get back to your life now, but umm, I'll never forget you, Bella."

"I'll never forget you."

Jasper turned to leave the room, but stopped at the door. "I'll drive you back to town when I get back. Char is downstairs with Elle, so…"

"That's her name?" I didn't know why I was interested. I should just want to escape, not dig into his history.

He smiled at me, his face lighting up when he spoke of her. "She's eight years old and crazy."

I was afraid to ask, but I braved it. "Where is her mother?" Did I sleep with another's woman's someone?

His eyes fell. "She died after giving birth to her."

"I'm so sorry."

He met my eyes, his, grave and hardened. "Thank you. I'll drive you when I get back."

"Okay."

Jasper left then after telling me that I could take a shower and have some breakfast before we made the trip to town. I took him up on his offer and showered before heading downstairs.

"Why, morning Bella," Char smiled. "And how was your night?"

I blushed crimson. "It was fine." Char giggled and placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of me.

Elle was watching my every move and she would smile at me every time our eyes met. She was such a pleasant little girl. "You're really pretty," she said out of the blue as Char sat with a smile, her eyes dancing between the two of us.

"Thank you," I smiled at the little girl. "You're beautiful too." And she was. Her raven hair was almost as long as mine. Her deep blue eyes reminded me of her father's along with her slight smirk.

"Daddy really likes you," she commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she whispered almost sadly. "I have never seen him that happy with anyone but me. He was smiling when nana brought me home and he wouldn't stop. He told that me a good friend of his was fast asleep upstairs and I just had to meet you, because you made my daddy happy." I wanted to cry.

"Wow, that's good to know." The lingering feel of wanting to stay came up again.

How could I? What would we be? I couldn't. Jasper had an example to set for this little girl. He was raising his daughter all by himself. He didn't need my mess at the moment in his life.

"You like him too, don't you?" I looked at Char, but she just smiled and held up her hands in mock surrender.

Elle was waiting on my answer, but it was easy. "Yes. Very much."

Elle smiled. "You should go talk to him. Tell him you want to stay."

Why was she saying this? "Does your dad think…"

"He told Auntie Char that you'll be leaving when he gets back from out on the ranch. But I don't want you to go. You just got here and you make my daddy happy. Please Miss Bella, please stay and make my daddy happy."

I looked between Char and Elle. What was I doing? "You walked away for a reason last night, honey," Char said. "Don't let it go to waste."

"Where is he?" What was I doing?

Char and Elle took me out on the ranch, the horse ranch. They were exquisite. Char gave me a rundown on the family. I didn't understand why but I listened. The Whitlocks were very rich. I couldn't believe I didn't noticed how huge the house was until I walked out of it with Elle and Char to go find Jasper. The family ran a couple of successful businesses in town including the bar, I went to last night. But Char shocked me when she said the boys were a part of the family's business corporation, Whitlock Investments.

That name. They were the ones Edward's family's company had the merger with. I slept with my ex's rival. I laughed out loud but shook my head when Char asked why.

They dropped me off out in a field. He was by the fence, shirtless, his skin, glistening in the warm sun as he stood next to a horse. The animal neighed but Jasper seemed deep in thought until he spotted me.

He smiled but looked surprised. "What are you doing out here?"

"Wanted to talk to you."

"About?" He looked quizzical as he desperately tried to read my eyes.

"About staying." What was I doing? Living. I was living.

Jasper smiled and approached me. He took me in his arms, my body singing at his closeness. "You really want to stay?"

"Yes." And our lips met in a sweet embrace.

**~~jon~~ **

I didn't return to town until about two days later. Jasper had Edward's car returned to the hotel while I ignored Edward's calls. It was a week before we came face-to-face again. Edward was more than shocked to see my hand clasped in Jasper's while I was surprised to see my cowboy decked out in an Armani suit that made my mouth water while my mind conjured up all the things I wanted to do to him.

"Bella, what are you doing with him?" Edward asked. "You were with him, weren't you?"

Jasper growled at his accusation. "She met me the night you decided to trade down."

The meeting went off without a hitch and soon Jasper was walking out of the boardroom, the new CEO of Cullen Inc. Though later on that night while I laid in his arms after our lovemaking, he told me that he had to thank Edward for his mistakes, because they brought me to him. But he could also never thank me enough for staying.

I walked out of that hotel that night, feeling like I had to restart my whole life, not knowing that it would be for the better. Just one night, turned into so much more.


End file.
